simsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
SimsPedia:Portal de la comunidad
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ La idea de esta página es que funcione como una página de discusión general para toda la comunidad en la que debatiremos sobre distintos temas acerca del wiki. Primer tema Hola a todos... bueno, creo que nada más Salce está activo por acá... pero, en fin. Iba a platicar sobre la categoría Videojuegos. He visto que Salce (muy probablemente la única persona que va a leer ésto), ha puesto la categoría Videojuegos en artículos como Los Sims 2 y las cuatro estaciones, Los Sims 2: Mascotas y Los Sims 2: Abren negocios. Lo que yo propongo es que cambiemos éstas categorías en éstos artículos por una categoría nueva: Expansiones. Así podríamos listarlas en una lista mejor. Se incluirían las expansiones de Los Sims, Los Sims 2 y Los Sims 3 (las que salgan de Los Sims 3). ¿Qué te parece, Salce (o cualquiera que lea esto)? --Trébol (Buzón) 04:00 4 may 2009 (UTC) Categoría:Simspedia La categoría videojuegos se pone sola junto con el infobox. O sea, si usas el infobox para videojuegos automaticamente se clasifica el articulo en la categoria videojuegos. Sin embargo un articulo puede estar en muchas categorías a la vez. Me parece que lo correcto es que un juego este en la categoría videojuegos y además en la categoría de expansiones de "((el juego base))". De momento dejemoslo como esta, voy a ver como se trata el tema en el wiki en ingles.--Salce 21:08 4 may 2009 (UTC) :Me parece perfecto. Gracias, Salce. --Trébol (Buzón) 21:26 4 may 2009 (UTC) ¿SimsPedia? Oye Trébol me parece muy bien que te pusieras en contacto con Zuirdj pero creo que deberíamos haberlo decidido entre los dos a este cambio. De todas formas despues de todo lo que hiciste no soy nadie para criticarte, has hecho un gran trabajo en el wiki. Sólo quería pedirte que antes de hacer cambios tan grandes lo consultes conmigo y con la comunidad (si hubiera una comunidad además de nosotros dos). Más que nada te digo esto porque yo quería que se llamara Simspedia, no SimsPedia. Pero bueno, es mas o menos lo mismo, no vamos a molestar a Zuirdj de nuevo por algo así.--Salce 00:26 15 may 2009 (UTC) :Ups... lo siento, fue mi error. Y, bueno, sí te había consultado. Si recuerdas, me lo dijiste por MSN, pero fue un descuido la P''' mayúscula. Lo siento. Tal vez más adelante, cuando pase cierto tiempo, podamos molestar a otro Staff xD. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, es casi lo mismo... supongo que podemos dejarlo así un tiempo. ¡Saludos! (Y perdón) --Trébol (Buzón) 01:24 15 may 2009 (UTC) ::A la próxima te consultaré dos veces antes de hacer un cambio de ésta magnitud. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 01:54 15 may 2009 (UTC) :::Si hubiera algo con lo que pudiera compensar mi eror, sólo dímelo. Al fin y al cabo tengo mucho tiempo libre ;). ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 15:04 15 may 2009 (UTC) ::::Tampoco es para que te preocupes tanto, no es nada grave. Dejémoslo así por ahora, después de todo el wiki recién está empezando, si se convierte en un wiki muy concurrido y con mucha gente como el Sims Wiki en inglés entonces sí nos daremos el lujo de pedirle al staff que cambie la P mayúscula por una p minúscula XD. :::::Ok --Trébol (Buzón) 00:13 17 may 2009 (UTC) Los Sims 3 El artículo está ambientado en el pasado, o, mejor dicho, en el futuro. Se toma como si el juego fuera a salir en un futuro próximo, y no como si ya estuviera en el mercado (por decirlo de alguna manera). Voy a corregirlo ;). ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 15:35 3 ago 2009 (UTC) :Yo ya lo corregí hace un tiempo, tal vez me olvidé de corregir alguna parte pero en general el artículo esta narrado como si Los Sims 3 fuera un juego ya estrenado, que es como debe ser. --Salce 16:21 3 ago 2009 (UTC) ::Se te pasó una parte, pero no te preocupes, la corregiré ahora mismo ;) --Trébol (Buzón) 18:09 4 ago 2009 (UTC) Portada ¡Hola! Veo que ya hay más movimiento acá por la SimsPedia, con el usuario , y . está un poco ocupado ahora, y no nos ha podido ayudar mucho. De todos modos, no vine a contar cuántos usuarios activos hay. Más bien quería venir a platicarles algo de la portada: El artículo destacado y el video destacado (o algo parecido), llevan más de un mes y medio sin cambiarse. Propongo que se cambien, pero la idea es hacer votaciones... ¿Cuál artículo creen ustedes que sería el mejor para el artículo destacado? ¿Cuál video les gustaría que fuera el video que apareciese en la portada? El video tiene que ser relacionado con Los Sims (de preferencia de Los Sims 3, que es el más nuevo). Si pueden conseguir uno de Los Sims 3: Trotamundos en español... ¡Mucho mejor! Entonces, lo dejo a su criterio, y estaré al pendiente. En un rato pondré los que yo propongo para artículo destacado y para video destacado. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 17:26 18 ago 2009 (UTC) :Hola Trébol. Yo voto porque el artículo destacado sea el de Los Sims 3: Trotamundos. No es un artículo particularmente bueno pero es muy popular porque todo el mundo quiere saber sobre la nueva expansión. Por cierto, gracias por hablar a mi favor pero en realidad no estoy tan ocupado, como te dije, no tengo excusa, debería participar más. Obviamente tengo deberes pero no demasiados, seguramente todos tienen cosas que hacer e igual participan. Les pido disculpas por mi inactividad las últimas semanas. Vamos a ver si me pongo las pilas, de momento creé el artículo de los personajes no controlables (PNJ). ::Ok, Salce. Todo bien. Espero unas cuantas opiniones más, y vemos qué tal. Yo también voto por Los Sims 3: Trotamundos, aunque siento que deberíamos mejorar un poco el artículo. Me pondré a traducir desde la Sims Wikia en ingles, ahí tienen un poco más de información. El video que propongo es el trailer '''oficial de Los Sims 3: Trotamundos. Desafortunadamente sólo lo pude conseguir en inglés, y no en español. Si alguien lo puede conseguir en español, sería muy agradecido. He aquí mi video: ::¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 21:26 18 ago 2009 (UTC) :::Si no hay ninguna opinión para el viernes antes de las 12:00 (UTC), creo que el artículo bueno pasará a ser Los Sims 3: Trotamundos, y el video The Sims 3 World Adventures trailer has been released!. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 00:42 20 ago 2009 (UTC) ::::Creo que voy a hacer los cambios por el momento. Si alguien está en desacuerdo, dígalo y lo remediamos hablando (escribiendo, mejor dicho :P). ¡Saludos de mi parte! --Trébol (Buzón) 15:30 21 ago 2009 (UTC) Sims Prefabricados ¿Creen que sea necesaria la Categoría:Sims Prefabricados? A fin de cuentas, todos los artículos de Sims que hagamos, serán sims prefabricados. Se supone que no puedes hacer un artículo de un sim que hayas creado tú, porque ese solo tú lo conoces... ¿Qué hacemos? --Trébol (Buzón) 19:06 26 ago 2009 (UTC) Pienso que no hace falta, con poner Sims o Personajes es suficiente --CJ-Facundo Si quieres decirme algo, has click aquí 17:41 27 ago 2009 (UTC) Biografías sims POR FAVOR, sólo incluyan información oficial en las biografía de los sims. Muchos usuarios vieron o leyeron historias de jugadores y creen que esa es la historia real de un sim. Aclaro algunas pautas: *Ningún sim tiene fecha de nacimiento. Si encuentran una es inventada por un fan. *La única historia de cada sim es la que puede leerse en el menú del barrio. El artículo de Juan Tenorio tiene una biografía que va a ser necesario corregir porque la mayor parte es fanfiction. --Salce 23:42 29 ago 2009 (UTC) ¡Vamos creciendo! Éste es un mensaje dirigido (como todos los demás, pero de manera especial) a toda la comunidad de SimsPedia que nos ha hecho crecer. Yo ahora, como podrán notar, no he estado muy activo, pero prometo volver a colaborar, y terminar el artículo Lista de animotrones lo más pronto posible. Quiero dar las gracias, a nombre del staff de SimsPedia, a todos los usuarios que alguna vez quedaron registrados aquí, que alguna vez hicieron algún artículo, o que alguna vez nos ayudaron con alguna cosa. Pero, sobretodo, quiero dar una mención especial a cuatro usuarios que en realidad han colaborado y trabajado duro: * **Él nos ha hecho crecer más que nadie. Es el usuario con más ediciones de la Simspedia, y ha estado trabajando aquí incluso antes de que yo llegara. Ha ayudado a muchos de nosotros, e incluso alguna vez nos ha jalado las orejas xD. * **Uno de los usuarios que más artículos ha creado en poco tiempo. En una semana, es capaz de crear más de 10 artículos, e incluso en un día hace de 2 a 4 artículos. Es cierto que tuvo problemas cuando empezó, pero ahora ha aprendido, y es un muy buen usuario, que nos ha ayudado mucho. * **Ha corregido muchos errores que cometemos inconcientemente en los artículos, y también los ha creado. No estoy muy al tanto de cómo trabaja, pero sé que lo hace muy bien. Ha propuesto también nuevas ideas, y ha creado un blog de Los Sims donde recopila algunos artículos nuestros, como la Lista de animotrones. * **Era administrador y creador de otra Wiki sobre los Sims, aunque a fin de cuentas decidimos fusionar las dos Wikis... y así se nos unió. Es uno de los usuarios que tiene más contribuciones. Aparte de ustedes, quiero agradecer también a , por haber subido la actual imagen Enobras. Y a , por colaborar de vez en cuando y corregir algunos artículos con faltas ortográficas. Eso es todo. ¡Sigan así, que gracias a ustedes hemos llegado a los 100 artículos! ¡Vamos por más! ¡Ánimo! --Trébol (Buzón) 19:29 2 sep 2009 (UTC) Leer Importante Hola soy Nacho de elviralapida. Quiero proponer algo:la verdad que hay cosas que da vergüenza ver acá en la Simpedia sobre algunos artículos.Si tenés mala memoria,dislexia, etc y te gusta crear artículos de los sims, anotá en un papel o en algo el Nombre (manera de escribir manteniendo acentos (tildes)) los nombres y apellidos SIEMPRE van con MAYÚSCULA.Todos nos podemos equivocar pero lo bueno es arreglar esos problemas. Los tildes del español(acento agudo) se escriben únicamente en las vocales A,E,I,O,U quedando Á,É,Í,Ó,Ú y no À,È,Ì,Ò,Ù ya que eso le cambia la dirección del artículo.También está aunque muy frecuente el uso del diéresis ¨ que se usa en la letra U quedando Ü que se utiliza para que la U suene en las sílabas Gue y Gui. También el diéresis se usa en la I sólamente en poesía así que nosotros sólo lo usaremos en la U Y por último no inventen fechas de nacimientos eso no existe en los sims. Éste mensaje fue dejado por en la página ¡LEER IMPORTANTE!, y trasladado aquí por :Tienes mucha razón Nacho, yo también estoy en desacuerdo con los usuarios que no valoran la importancia de la ortografía. Sin embargo aprecio mucho el trabajo que han hecho estos usuarios y no me parece bien criticarles constantemente por su ortografía. Ya les he dicho lo que tienen que corregir y no quiero ser demasiado molesto en este aspecto. Sin embargo me parece importante que todos lean el mensaje de Nacho, no como una queja si no para aprender, ya que saber al menos lo básico de la ortografía les va a ayudar en su vida en muchos ámbitos. --Salce 23:36 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Contenido de CapitalSim Hola a todos. He visto que hemos tenido un problema al copiar una noticia de CapitalSim.net a la SimsPedia. He mandado un mensaje a Kaotika, la usuaria que nos ha contactado en la SimsPedia, y ésto me ha respondido: Hola Trébol, en primer lugar quería disculparme con vosotros. Reconozco que mi actitud no fue del todo correcta, pero últimamente estamos sufriendo plagios desde muchas webs y estamos bastante cabreados con el tema. En segundo lugar, como creo que no se entendió muy bien a lo que me refería, te lo explico. No se trata de competir para ver qué web es mejor o no, de ver quién tiene la mejor información o no. En CS no nos importan ese tipo de banalidades. Como sabrás, buscar información para publicar noticias o crear tutoriales, requiere un tiempo y un esfuerzo; tiempo y esfuerzo que dedican personas de forma totalmente altruista. Como es comprensible, a esas personas no les gusta hacer un trabajo y que otros se atribuyan los méritos. A eso es a lo que me refería cuando, por decirlo así, os eché "la bronca". Desde CS lo único que os pedimos es que si publicáis nuestras noticias debéis poner obligatoriamente el autor de la noticia y la web a la que pertenece, con el enlace a la noticia. Es lo único que pedimos. Bajo esas condiciones no hay ningún problema. Muchas gracias por tu atención y por las molestias que te estás tomando con este asunto, así como por la promoción que nos hacéis desde Simspedia. Solo espero que la próxima vez tratemos asuntos mas agradables para ambas partes. Un saludo, Kaotika. Así que ya saben, hay que especificar que la noticia la hemos sacado de CapitalSim, y el nombre de usuario del autor. De preferencia, hacerlo con un enlace a la página exacta de donde se sacó la información, y un enlace a la página del perfil del usuario creador de la noticia. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 04:29 28 sep 2009 (UTC) Nacho Hola soy Nacho,últimamente no he tenido tanto tiempo para crear artículos,veo si el viernes y el fin de semana puedo hacer algo. Tengo pensado hacer los siguientes temas. *Nombres de los sims por barrios (los tres que vienen con el juego base) luego iré con los demás.Sims de Las Rarezas , Sims de Vista Gentil y Sims de Villa Verona *Víctimas de Olvido Fantoche *Inusuales(ropa,cabello,etc) sobre cosas que voy a poner *Sims Repetidos Éstos temas yo los hice en mi flog http://www.fotolog.com/elviralapida , luego tengo http://www.flogact.com/InSIMenator los temás SÓLO están en /elviralapida por que es más viejo. Inusuales y Sims repetidos Ya empecé con el artículo Inusuales falta la mitad de ése artículo. Ya terminé el de Sims repetidosElviralapida 02:35 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola tengo una duda en la ficha de hecate del moho y nosalgo del moho decis que su hijo Vulcano del moho tiene los ojos celeste pero en la ficha de vulcano dice que lo tiene marrones¿de que color los tiene? Perdon Hola Simsmaniacos, estoy por viajar(en 5') y hoy no podre editar mucho, perdón. --CJ-Facundo Si quieres decirme algo, has click aquí 13:02 11 oct 2009 (UTC) Obrero de Polinización nº9 Pérez El nombre del aliens de Las Rarezases Obrero de PoliNIZACIÓN nº9 Pérez y no polinación. --Usuario:Elviralapida Estoy de vacaciones Si ya terminé el liceo así que estoy a las órdenes.Elviralapida LEED ESTO TODOS POR FAVOR MUCHAS DE LAS VICTIMAS DE OLVIDO FANTOCHE MURIERON AHOGADOS Y QUE YO SEPA ELLA NO TIENE PISCINA. :Hmmm... --Trébol (Buzón) 02:09 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Fusionar Claudia Lopez y Laila López Revisando los artículos, veo que hay 2 artículos para una misma persona. En el de Claudia López se habla que en Sims 3 cambia el nombre a Laila, mientras el de Laila López es una copia del primero. Opino mejor fusionar estos artículos, y al de Laila poner el código de redirección para que vaya al de Claudia (código "#REDIRECT ") --Pattoko88 18:40 21 feb 2010 (UTC) : Tienes razón, al parecer la confusión con los dialectos entre Elviralapida y Arc.94 provocó esta doble página :S. En fin, ya esta arreglado. SunSun! [[Usuario:SebaXL|''' SebaXL ]] discusión contribuciones Mis Projectos » 19:52 22 feb 2010 (UTC) Unir "Barrio 1" (barrio de inicio de LS) en "Ciudad Vieja" He visto varios artículos donde se habla tanto de Ciudad Vieja como Barrio 1 al referirse a "Los Sims 1". El llamado "Barrio 1" inicialmente era un barrio sin nombre (mas bien era el "barrio Sims" para los primeros que jugamos pues veniamos entendiendo el juego y nunca imaginamos qué se venia con el correr del tiempo) y con Animales a Raudales vimos que estaba dentro de la Ciudad Vieja. Como el "Barrio 1" no tiene un nombre oficial, y viendo que estaba dentro de la Ciudad Vieja que actuaba como un gran barrio, propongo ingresar en el artículo de Ciudad Vieja a este barrio y al artículo "Barrio 1" darle un redireccionar al antes nombrado. ¿Qué les parece? --Pattoko88 18:58 22 feb 2010 (UTC) : No es necesario hacer eso porque "Barrio 1" y "Ciudad Vieja" son diferentes, pero, si podrían tener artículos similares (como lo es en The Sims Wiki). SunSun! [[Usuario:SebaXL| SebaXL ]] discusión contribuciones Mis Projectos » 19:52 22 feb 2010 (UTC) PD: Que siga la conversación, esto se pone interesante :P ::No hayo que sean tan diferentes, siendo que estan en un mismo Los Sims (tomando las expansiones dentro del mismo juego)... si miras el mapa de Ciudad Vieja, "Barrio 1" esta dentro de ella y puedes interactuar entre ambos sectores por estar uno dentro del otro (mientras se mantengan en el mismo número de barrio, pues recordando ahora podrías tener 8 barrios como si fueran 8 universos paralelos iguales de comienzo pero sin relacionarlos, excepto por las familias que tenias en el inventario y podías usar en cualquiera de estos). Quizas podrías explicarme las diferencias que dices haber entre estos. --Pattoko88 20:10 22 feb 2010 (UTC) :::No es que venga a entrometerme (pero sí vengo a eso), pero yo también creo que no es necesario fusionarlos. Hay un poco de confusión con el tema (¿o sólo yo estoy confundido?). A mi parecer, deberíamos de hacer los artículos Ciudad Vieja y Barrio 1 por separado. Eso sí, dentro de Ciudad Vieja deberíamos poner un poco de información sobre el Barrio 1, dando un enlace al artículo, algo así como lo hacen en Wikipedia a veces (ejemplo). Una cosa en la que yo tengo duda. No tengo ninguna expansión de Los Sims (no es Los Sims 1, sino nada más Los Sims). Pero cuando jugaba a Los Sims, a veces llamaban por teléfono (a veces eran llamadas de broma, a veces era un viejo amigo...). Cuando era una llamada de broma y necesitaban mencionar el barrio, le llamaban "SimCity", en honor a los famosos juegos que llevaban ese mismo nombre: SimCity. Entonces... ¿No sería el nombre oficial del barrio "'''SimCity"? Recuerdo que también lo mencionaban en algunos oficios... ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 15:50 3 abr 2010 (UTC) PD: Jajaja, SebaXL... ¡¡Tu firma es enorme...!! Pero se ve bien :D Logros Quiero preguntar que es eso de los logros ?? Para que sirven y porque ahora estan ocupando el lugar donde aparecian mis preciadas ediciones.Sims3-maniatic 02:20 3 ago 2010 (UTC) : Parece que ya se respondió esa pregunta (?) [[Usuario:SebaXL|''' SebaXL™ ]] discusión contribuciones Estoy pensando... » 22:25 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Las casas?? Hola, soy nuevo aquí en SimsPedia, y quisiera saber si no quieren hacer artículos sobre las casas, poniendo fotos de la casa y una descripción, además de quién(es) vive(n) ahí... Gracias... Daletibu11 21:08 7 ago 2010 (UTC) : Ningun problema, mientras esten bien escritos, uses la plantilla adecuada y no abuses (?) todo bien [[Usuario:SebaXL| SebaXL™ ]] discusión contribuciones Estoy pensando... » 22:25 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Other languages The English Sims Wiki would like to invite all the other language Sims Wikis to check out our new Language Portal which contains information on each of the wikis and will serve as a place of communication between the wikis. Let us know what you're up to by posting on the talk page of the portal and check out some of the sweet language related userboxes we have made. Communication will take place in English. '''Duskey(talk) 14:38 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Barrios Cuando uno pone un articulo de algún barrio, abajo aparece un recuadro con los barrios y sub-barrios de cada juego, y Bridgeport aparece como sub-barrio, como se corrige ? Sims3-maniatic 04:43 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Enlaces a Wikipedia ¿Como se hacen enlaces directos a la Wikipedia en español? SiimerDeluxe 15:15 13 sep 2010 (UTC) :Escribes Artículo. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 00:11 14 sep 2010 (UTC) Barnacle Bay-Bahía Percebe Sería conveniente que, si alguien de aquí ha comprado o piensa comprar Bahía Percebe, compruebe si en el juego aparece el nombre en castellano "Bahía Percebe" o en inglés "Barnacle Bay". Porque en La Store aparece en inglés. Y una última duda: cómo se pueden poner varias referencias a una sola página. SimmerDeluxe 13:48 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Es Bahía Percebe, aunque en algunas partes figure Barnacle Bay. Archivo:Bahía_Percebe.PNG --Nacho 14:55 24 sep 2010 (UTC) ---- Ahh, OK OK. Parece que la respuesta la tenía más cerca de lo que me pensaba. Aunque aún así, nunca se sabe, como pasa con Riverview/Vistalrío. --SimmerDeluxe 15:51 24 sep 2010 (UTC). Está bien, pero me sigo preguntando cómo se pueden poner varias referencias a una sola página. SimmerDeluxe 10:37 25 sep 2010 (UTC) ---- Retomo el tema de Barnacle Bay-Bahía Percebe. Según Daletibu11, él ha comprobado que se llama Barnacle Bay en es-ES, pero Nacho dice que "En es-ES es Bahía Percebe, y se quedará así". A ver si nos ponemos de acuerdo. --SimmerDeluxe 15:43 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Accesorios Tengo una duda: En los nombres de packs de accesorios ¿cómo lo ponemos, sin la coletilla, o LS3 X - Accesorios, o LS3 X accesorios? Un saludo, SimmerDeluxe 13:42 14 oct 2010 (UTC) . ¿Que les parece Origin? Veran desde hace tiempo que he querido comprar expansiones de los sims y algunos simspoints via Origin pero no conosco mucho esa pagina. Asi que me gustaria saber la opinion de los usuarios que comprar sus sims por dicha pagina. Como es : su seguridad, eficiencia, como funcionan los sims una vez comprados/descargados etc. Comenten porfavor. Gracias y saludos